rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
The following is a list of minor characters from RWBY, arranged categorically. Vale Minor characters in Vale who have appeared in the series, including members of the Vale Police Department as well as the Vale News Network. The Achieve Men .[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wU_dQEj7uc RWBY Crew Chat]]] The Achieve Men is presumably a boy band in Remnant. The group is an Easter Egg directly referring to the Rooster Teeth gamer group Achievement Hunter, going as far as to have a poster based on a promotional picture of the real Achievement Hunters. Yang Xiao Long is apparently a fan of the group, as she puts a poster of them up in the Team RWBY dorm room in "The Badge and The Burden". In "Burning the Candle", a poster is also seen in JNPR's dorm room. The group has yet to make an actual appearance in the show, and the in-world names of its members are currently unknown. Four of the six real-world members of Achievement Hunter, Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones and Gavin Free, have voice roles as characters in RWBY. "Achieve Men" was Geoff Ramsey's original name for the Achievement Hunter website.[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-season-1-rt-podcast-14 Rooster Teeth Podcast #14 (29:25)] A chibi version of the Achieve Men boyband poster also appears in RWBY Chibi, with Ray Narvaez, Jr. replaced by Jeremy Dooley, mirroring the real-life roster change. Bartender The Bartender is seen at Crow Bar, where Qrow Branwen is first seen drinking whilst watching the Vytal Festival matches in the episode "New Challengers...". He attempts to engage Qrow in casual conversation, praising the performances of Team JNPR and Team SSSN, but Qrow is unreceptive and mostly dismisses him. After Qrow leaves, he accidentally knocks over a glass and says to himself dejectedly, "Aww, gee darn it." The Bartender makes a cameo in "Fall". He was voiced by Markus Horstemeyer, who bought a perk for a voice role during Rooster Teeth's Lazer Team Indiegogo campaign. The Bartender shares a distinctive moustache with his voice actor.Afterbuzz TV Councilmen The Councilmen are high-ranking government officials, presumably representatives of the ruling council of the kingdom of Vale. In "Breach", following the destructive Grimm outbreak in Vale, the councilmen express their doubt in Ozpin's ability to provide sufficient security to the upcoming Vytal Festival, and they transfer this responsibility to General James Ironwood, of the visiting Atlesian contingent. They also warn Ozpin that his continuing position as headmaster of Beacon Academy has been called into question. The councilman with a speaking role was voiced by Gray G. Haddock. CCT AI The CCT AI[[:File:Breach Credits 001.png|''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 12: "Breach" - Credits]] is a holographic assistant who attends to users of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower in Vale. She takes the appearance of a young woman in a uniform, with dark hair tied into a bun and dark blue eyes. She attends to Weiss Schnee in "A Minor Hiccup", and displays a cheery personality. The CCT AI was voiced by Megan Castro, who works in sales at Rooster Teeth. The AI's Character model was used as part of the crowd of Spectators at the Vytal Festival, and could also be seen fleeing the Grimm Attack. Cyril Ian Cyril Ian is a news reporter for Vale News Network. In "Ruby Rose", he is heard reporting the case of "nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick", advising viewers to contact authorities if seen. Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross intentionally made Cyril's name sound like "cerulean", in order to fit the color naming rule. Cyril was voiced by Patrick Rodriguez, who is also an artist on RWBY. Detectives A pair of Detectives working for the Vale Police Department are seen in "The Stray", investigating the most recent in a series of Dust store robberies. One of them hypothesizes that the White Fang are behind the robberies, the other simply replies that they aren't paid enough. The pair later confronts Sun Wukong, who is seen hanging from a lamppost. Despite their efforts, he deftly evades their attempts to apprehend him. The duo is voiced by Burnie Burns and Joel Heyman. They share their personality, appearance and voice actors with a pair of similar characters in Rooster Teeth Shorts. They also share certain mannerisms, such as nonchalantly waving firearms around. Lisa Lavender 1101 Ruby Rose 17276.png|Lisa Lavender in Volume 1 episode "Ruby Rose" V3 07 00119.png|Lisa Lavender in Volume 3 episode "Beginning of the End" V4 03 00014.png|Lisa Lavender in Volume 4 episode "Of Runaways and Stowaways" Lisa Lavender is a news reporter or anchorwoman for the Vale News Network, seen in "Ruby Rose". Lisa is seen on a screen aboard the airship bringing new students to Beacon Academy. She reports on the Faunus Civil Rights Protest and how it was disrupted by the White Fang. However, her report was cut short when Glynda Goodwitch took control of the screen to welcome the new students. In "Beginning of the End", Lisa is seen reporting on Yang's attack on Mercury during the Vytal Festival Tournament. Lisa is seen once again in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", where she reports that all attempts by authorities to capture Adam Taurus have been met with fierce resistance. Lisa is heard but not seen in "Cat Burglar", the second episode of RWBY Chibi, reporting on a spate of robberies by a mysterious cat burglar. So far she is the sole member of the Vale News Network to have been shown on television, though Cyril Ian is also heard. Her last name, "Lavender," is the name of a light tone of purple. She was shown only as a 2D image in Volume 1-3 but gained a full 3D model in Volume 4. She is voiced by Jen Brown, who also voiced Pyrrha Nikos. Spruce Willis Spruce Willis is likely a movie actor or director in Remnant. Jaune Arc mentions him in "A Minor Hiccup" when he tries to invite Weiss to Willis' most recent movie. His name is a play on words with "Spruce", a tree from the pinaceae family that gives its name to a particular a tone of green, and real-world actor Bruce Willis, who is known for his action movies. Unnamed Reporters Various reporters are heard in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" while Yang browses various news channels. Reporter 01 is voiced by Tyler Coe, Reporter 02 is voiced by Amber Lee Connors and Reporter 03 is voiced by Jason Douglas, who also voices Jacques Schnee.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits Beacon Academy Staff, students and other characters related to Beacon Academy. Peach Professor Peach is a teacher at Beacon Academy. In "Forever Fall", Peach was mentioned by Glynda Goodwitch as having instructed each student to fill a jar of red sap from the trees of Forever Fall. According to "The Vacuum", the 6th episode of RWBY Chibi, the professor is a woman. It is unknown what subject she teaches. Peaches are a species of fruit, often found in pink or orange colors, and peach is often considered a color, like that of the fruit. Students Other various unnamed students of Beacon Academy appearing in RWBY. A trio of unnamed students are seen during the first night at Beacon in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". Yang ogles them as they roughhouse in the common area. A student in "The Badge and The Burden" shouts "EEE-YUP" in the classroom in response to a question asked by Professor Port. This is a reference to Andrew Blanchard's catchphrase from the Internet Box Podcast, which several cast and crew members of RWBY also work on. He was voiced by Kerry Shawcross.[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/378284095400185856 Miles Luna's Twitter] A student in "Field Trip", voiced by Jacob Strickler, shouts "Team CFVY is back!" when the Team arrives back from their mission. Vytal Festival Unidentified Contestant This unidentified Vytal Festival contestant has the misfortune of facing Cinder's team in the team round of the tournament. After Cinder Fall sends him flying, he falls next to an undercover Neopolitan, who proceeds to violently stomp on his face. The rest of his team was easily defeated by Cinder's team. He is seen wearing a black outfit with a dark-gray flak jacket or armor and boots. He has tanned skin, closely shaved brown hair and bright turquoise eyes. Finalists These three unnamed contestants are finalists in the Vytal Festival tournament. According to production artist Erin Winn, who designed the characters, the character with the feathered cap's general design and outfit is based on The Three Musketeers, and the hooded character takes design cues from Aladdin. The character with the futuristic outfit is from Atlas and is visually compared to Halo.RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream Paramedics Two paramedics arrive to Mercury Black's aid when the masses see Yang Xiao Long break his leg in "Beginning of the End". They put him on a stretcher and carry him off to an ambulance so that he would be escorted to proper medical attention. They express concern for Mercury's well-being and note that Emerald wouldn't leave his side. However, unbeknownst to them, the ambulance they bring Mercury to was commandeered by Cinder and Neo, who both also donned the paramedic uniform. One of them is voiced by Jon Risinger. Atlas Characters related to the Kingdom of Atlas, Atlas Academy and the Schnee Dust Company, which is headquartered in Atlas. ;Miscellaneous Atlas credits *Atlas Soldiers, voiced by: **Shane Newville **Jon Risinger **Patrick Rodriguez **Kerry Shawcross **Josh Flanagan **Jonathan Floyd *Atlas Pilot voiced by Richard Norman Schnee Corp Operator This unnamed Schnee Corp Operator appears in "A Minor Hiccup", answering Weiss' call to SDC headquarters in Atlas. She is at first surprised to see Weiss, but she reluctantly acquiesces to her request for some sensitive documents. She offers to patch Weiss through to Jacques Schnee, her father and to Winter Schnee, her sister, but Weiss turns down both of these offers. The Operator has blue eyes and light brown hair cropped neatly into short bangs, and she wears a grayish-brown Atlesian uniform. Interestingly, a character with a very similar appearance, but with green eyes instead of blue, is shown standing next to Ironwood, Penny Polendina and a squad of Atlesian soldiers in the Volume 2 Opening. She was voiced by Emily McBride, the online store manager at Rooster Teeth. Unidentified Man This unidentified man is briefly seen watching the Vytal Festival match between Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos in "PvP". When Penny is violently destroyed by Pyrrha, he responds with restrained emotion, gripping his chair tightly. It can be assumed that he is watching the match from Atlas, as the words "Atlas News" appear on his computer monitor. He has balding white hair and tanned skin. It is speculated that he is Penny's creator and father, but this is not substantiated by any official source. Atlas Ship Captain ]] This Atlas Ship Captain[[:File:V3 09 Credits.png|''RWBY'' Volume 3 Episode 9: "PvP" - Credits]] is in command of one of the Atlesian airships above Vale in "PvP". When several Giant Nevermores attack the airfleet, he attempts to move his ships into a defensive position. However, unbeknownst to him, one of his ships has been commandeered by Roman Torchwick, who wreaks havoc amongst the fleet. The captain was possibly killed when Roman fired upon his airship. Over communications, he is designated with the callsign Blue Four. The captain was voiced by professional voice actor Travis Willingham. President's Secretary The President's Secretary is a character that has thus far only appeared in the manga. The Secretary is an assistant to Weiss' father, the President of the Schnee Dust Company, running matters that the President is too busy to attend to personally. The Secretary is seen supervising Weiss Schnee's combat training and has apparently known the heiress for some time, observing her since she first started training. While their relationship is based on a false pretense of politeness, Weiss actually has a very low opinion of the Secretary, whom she regards as a puppet of her father. In turn, the Secretary has very little genuine concern for the heiress and has no qualms callously placing her in great danger at her father's orders. The Secretary first appears in Chapter 3 of the manga, watching Weiss' combat training. They emptily praise Weiss' skill with her weapon and Semblance but says that she must continue to devote herself in her studies at Atlas Academy. When Weiss states that she has already decided to study at Beacon in Vale, the Secretary attempts to persuade her not to. After Weiss refuses, the Secretary instead unleashes a dangerous Giant Armor possessed by Grimm, which Weiss must fight as part of a dangerous test created by her father. In Chapter 4, as the fight continues, the Secretary continues to try to manipulate Weiss by claiming that her father loves her very much, and that she should stay and support him since her sister Winter has left home. However, Weiss refuses to be manipulated and shouts at them to stop. After Weiss defeats the armor, the Secretary accompanies Weiss to a sudden charity concert. When Weiss wonders out loud if her father ever knew how hard she was devoted to being the best, the Secretary assures her that he knew very well. Henry Marigold Henry Marigold is a guest at the Schnee Dust Company's charity event in "Tipping Point". He attempts to woo Weiss but only infuriates her with his lack of understanding of what the charity event is for. According to character designer Erin Winn, his nickname during the design process was "Shitty Neptune".Erin Winn's Twitter His surname is the name of a flower that is typically yellow or orange. He is voiced by Alejandro Saab. Businesswoman A businesswoman is seen chatting with Jacques Schnee in "Tipping Point" She is voiced by Amber Lee Connors. Trophy Wife and Husband The Trophy Wife and Husband show up in "Tipping Point" and are present during the Schnee Dust Company's charity event, discussing the attack of Vale and how the Kingdom got what it deserved. Weiss overhears their conversation and becomes enraged. She begins yelling at them and the other guests. Under emotional stress, Weiss summons a white Boarbatusk that charges towards the Trophy Wife. James Ironwood saves the woman before it can attack her. She demands that Weiss be arrested but Ironwood scorns the crowd instead. They are voiced by Felecia Angelle and Chris Kokkinos. Angry Businessman and Businessman The Angry Businessman and Businessman show up in "Tipping Point" and are present during the Schnee Dust Company's charity event. The Angry Businessman only has one line in which he expresses irritation when the Waiter, voiced by Kyler Smith, failed to bring him his double sundae. The Businessman talks with Jacques Schnee. They are voiced by two co-founders of the abridging group Team Four Star, Nick Landis and Scott Frerichs. Mistral Characters related to the Kingdom of Mistral. ;Miscellaneoud Mistral credits *Mistral Pilot, voiced by Stan Lewis *Train Announcer, voice by Alena Lecorchick Professor Lionheart Lionheart is the headmaster of Haven Academy. He is a member of Ozpin's Group, but in "No Safe Haven", he is seen having a meeting with Arthur Watts, bringing his allegiances into question. He may allude to The Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. Innkeeper This Innkeeper is mentioned in a story Qrow tells Yang and Ruby in the episode "Lessons Learned". In the story, after fighting many Grimm in the swamp lands to the west of Mistral, a tired Qrow ducks into an inn filled with unsavory characters, including rogue Huntsmen in their employ, when he is abruptly "defeated" by the sight of this innkeeper's skirt length. The veracity of this story is dubious, and it is not known if the innkeeper actually exists. White Fang Characters who are members of or related to the White Fang. ;Miscellaneous White Fang credits *White Fang Goons, voiced by **Chris Martin **Austin Hardwicke, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Miles Luna **Dustin Matthews, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Josh Ornelas The Albains Corsac and Fennec Albain are two representatives of the White Fang, who are currently stationed in Menagerie. Both wear white robes with red hoods, and both look virtually the same barring their height and Faunus trait. Corsac, the taller, has a corsac fox tail, whereas Fennec has fennec fox ears. Both of them are courteous toward anyone they speak to while maintaining a calm demeanor. They also act very zealous when dealing with White Fang matters, delivering Ghira Belladonna, former High Leader of the group, the news regarding Adam Taurus' defection from their standard methods with sadness and caution. However, despite their claims of disgust with the actions of the White Fang's Vale Branch, they're willing to tip Adam to Blake Belladonna's whereabouts. This suggests that they actually approve of the splinter group's acts or that there is no splinter group. Both Corsac and Fennec appear in the RWBY Vol. 4 Opening, and as stated above, each of them is named after a fox species. Corsac foxes have usually gray-brown fur, while fennec foxes have sandbrown-beige fur. Albain means "from dawn," which brings to mind warm colors. Furthermore, dawn in Latin is "alba," which is the feminine form of "albus" meaning "white" in Latin. The Albains were planned pre-volume 1.Volume 4 Directors Commentary 1:08:26 Corsac is voiced by Derek Mears, while Fennec is voiced by Mike McFarland. Deery "Deery"[[:File:Breach Credits 002.png|''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 12: "Breach" - Credits]] is a Faunus with prominent antlers who appears at the White Fang Faction Meeting in "Painting the Town..." as a new recruit to the organization. Upon seeing Roman at the meeting, she loudly demands, "What's a human doing here?!" She later resurfaces in "No Brakes", this time in the full uniform of a White Fang soldier, exclaiming "Get the humans!" Deery reappears alongside Adam Taurus aboard a Bullhead during the invasion of Beacon in "PvP". Deery was voiced by Maggie Tominey. Perry Perry appears alongside Deery at the White Fang Faction Meeting as a new recruit. He later appears as a full White Fang member, guarding the subterranean ruins of Mountain Glenn in the episode of the same name. After Ruby Rose falls into the underground ruins, she is apprehended by Perry and his partner who deliver her to Torchwick. He apparently wears glasses, humorously, on top of his Grimm Mask. He also has floppy ears, which would later be concealed by his White Fang uniform. "Perry" is the name of an alcoholic beverage made out of fermented pears. Perry was voiced by Kyle Taylor. Sienna Khan Sienna Khan is stated to be the leader of the White Fang by Salem and later by Corsac Albain. For a meeting arranged by Adam Taurus, Hazel Rainart is ordered by Salem to ensure that Sienna is going to be just as loyal as Adam has proven himself to be. It is unknown if Sienna directly succeeded Ghira Belladonna when the latter stepped down as leader of the organization. Sienna refers to a reddish shade of brown, while Khan translates as "sovereign," "king", or "military leader", in a number of languages. Sienna Khan may allude to Shere Khan from Rudyard Kipling's "The Jungle Book", which is all the more evident as the predecessor, Ghira Belladonna, the previous leader of the White Fang, may allude to Bagheera from the same story. Historical Figures Lagune General Lagune was a military leader of the Human forces during the Faunus Rights Revolution. At the Battle of Fort Castle, the inexperienced general attempted to catch the Faunus off-guard in a nocturnal attack, failing to take into account their superior night vision. Despite having a massive army, he was defeated and captured. Lagune and his blunder are mentioned in "Jaunedice, Pt.2". His name is derived from the word "Lagoon", which refers to small bodies of water. Nicholas Schnee Nicholas Schnee is the man who originally founded the Schnee Dust Company. He has not been shown in the main series itself, but his existence and history are detailed in Volume 4's seventh episode of RWBY: World of Remnant, "Schnee Dust Company". In his youth, Nicholas attended combat school and mined with his father in the mines of Mantle. Upon his father's death, he inherited all of what little his father had and used the money to gather a mining team and discover a Dust deposit. Nicholas personally oversaw Dust expeditions around the world and built a trustworthy, upstanding reputation for the Schnee Dust Company that led to the company's success. Nicholas was forced to retire as his youth spent in the mines caused his health to fail later in life. He allowed his son-in-law, Jacques, to inherit the SDC upon being convinced by the latter. Villagers Blacksmith This Faunus blacksmith makes Jaune Arc a new set of armor in "The Next Step". His Faunus trait is a set of horns on his head. He lives in a village located on the continent of Anima, though outside the Kingdom of Mistral. As payment for defeating a Geist that was attacking his village, the blacksmith agreed to forge Jaune a new set of armor and upgrade his weapon, Crocea Mors. Team RNJR provided him with metal that once belonged to Pyrrha Nikos. He asks Team RNJR if they want to stay, claiming that they have been good to the village, but they decline as they move on to Haven Academy. The blacksmith was voiced by Chris Guerrero.Chris Guerrero's Twitter Mayor The mayor is the leader or representative of a village located on the continent of Anima, though outside the Kingdom of Mistral. He thanks Team RNJR for defeating the Geist which was attacking his village in "The Next Step". As payment, he arranged for Jaune to receive a new set of armor from the village Blacksmith. He has gray hair and appears to be quite old. He wears red robes accented with gold, a necklace of green prayer beads around his neck and a golden ornamental hair piece. He is voiced by Mike McFarland.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 12: "No Safe Haven" - Credits Higanbana Waitress This waitress works at a tavern in the village Higanbana. She is seen serving a drink to Qrow from a woman with red eyes and gives him a bit of playful flirting. Later, she is shown trembling at the sight of Raven Branwen leaving through a portal. In "Menagerie", she is seen cleaning the tavern's floor before being startled when Tyrian Callows approaches her and asks if she can help him find someone. The waitress is voiced by Kim Newman.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 4: "Family" - Credits Li Ren Li Ren was the father of Lie Ren and husband of An Ren. He first appeared in "Kuroyuri". He was a hunter for Kuroyuri Village and was killed when the Nuckelavee attacked their home. Li was tall, with black hair streaked with gray pulled back into a ponytail, a moustache and a goatee. He wore a sleeveless green tailcoat over a long sleeved white shirt, black pants tucked into open-toe sandals, a black sash with a single pouch and an archer's glove on his left hand. He also carried a quiver of arrows to use in conjunction with his bow and a single dagger. His outfit is notably similar to Lie's as of Volume 4. Li was a man who valued courage over indifference, and he taught his son that the worst action one could take was none, hoping to instill bravery in him. This same lesson was his parting gift as he told Lie to run away to safety. He is literally described in the script as a “really handsome Hanzo-looking motherfucker” in reference to Overwatch.Volume 4 Directors Commentary 2:19:32 Li (黎) is Chinese for "black, dark". Li Ren is voiced by Kaiji Tang. An Ren An Ren was the mother of Lie Ren and wife of Li Ren. She first appeared in "Kuroyuri", where she was killed when the Nuckelavee attacked their home and the roof collapsed. An had dusky rose hair held in a bun by a gray band and pink eyes, and wore a long green dress with long sleeves and cutouts on the shoulders, black ballet flats and a pink sash. It can be surmised that Lie got his pink eyes and hair streak from her. She enjoyed looking after her son, being very thoughtful for his well-being even in situations that could upset him. An (安) is Chinese for "peace, quiet," associated with the color white. It also means "heaven, sky" in Sumerian. An Ren is voiced by Dawn M. Bennett. Three Boys The Tall Boy, Medium Boy and the Short Boy lived in Kuroyuri village prior to its destruction. One day, they all noticed a young, dirty Nora Valkyrie clutching a loaf of bread. They at first mocked her for being a thief, then as a trash-picker when they realized that the bread is moldy. Medium Boy tried to take the bread from Nora, but she bit him before he could touch it. They mocked her strange clothes, commented that they had never seen her before and decided that she had been abandoned like a dog. The three boys ran away after Li Ren shows up and demands to know what is going on. It is unknown if any of these boys survived the Grimm attack on the village. Tall Boy is voiced by Scott Frerichs. Medium Boy is voiced by Marissa Lenti. Short Boy is voiced by Amber Lee Connors. Other Haven Tourist An unnamed Haven Tourist is interviewed by a news reporter in "Beginning of the End" about his reaction after watching Yang punch Mercury's leg at the Vytal Festival Tournament. He remarks that the scene was disgraceful and "completely uncalled for". He is voiced by Robert Reynolds.RWBY Volume 3 Episode 7: "Beginning of the End" - Credits Oscar's Aunt Oscar's Aunt is a woman who lives on a farm somewhere in Mistral with her nephew Oscar Pine and is his only known relative. She has not made a physical appearance yet, but is heard in "Family" and "Punished" calling out to Oscar. She is voiced by Marissa Lenti.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 4: "Family" - Credits Marcus Black Marcus Black was the father of Mercury Black. He was a skilled assassin and lived in the mountains with his son, to whom he taught some of his skills. Some comments from Mercury imply that Marcus used to drink after a long day of work, indicating that he may have been an alcoholic. One day, Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai came searching for Marcus in order to recruit him to their group. However, before they were able to meet him, Mercury killed Marcus in a battle partially witnessed by Cinder and Emerald. Mercury's reason for doing this is not explicitly stated. Cinder recruits Mercury into her group in Marcus's place. Marcus is derived from the word "Mars", which is also the name of a red planet on the Solar System. Like his son, his surname is literally a color. The Spring Maiden An unnamed Spring Maiden is briefly mentioned by Salem in "The Next Step". Salem tells Tyrian Callows to continue chasing after the Spring Maiden in the meeting, but after Cinder raises concerns about Ruby Rose reassigns him. The same Maiden is mentioned by Qrow Branwen in "Family", who questions his sister on her whereabouts to no avail. Dying Huntsman The dying huntsman appears in "Remembrance" as an injured Huntsman lying against a broken wall who was found by Team RNJR in Shion Village. He had fatal wounds on his torso. According to him, Shion was attacked by bandits, and the panic that ensued attracted creatures of Grimm. He dies soon after. It is later revealed in "Family" that Raven Branwen may have directly or indirectly caused his death as she led the bandit attack. He had spiky, light-brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a short-sleeved gray and black jacket with yellow trim, underneath a chestplate with large, dark gray, sturdy straps. He had gray gloves with metal backings and multiple layers that extended up past his elbows, and black pants with white sleeves and black boots. His weapon appeared to be a white and gray gun of some sort with a scope. The Dying Huntsman was voiced by Alejandro Saab.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 2: "Remembrance" - Credits Captain The captain first appears in the episode "Of Runaways and Stowaways" when he approaches Blake Belladonna to learn more about her story. He has the decency to be amused by her and back off when he realizes her need for solitude. He shows determination and resourcefulness when the ship gets attacked by a Sea Dragon, and is willing to work with others to achieve goals. The Captain is voiced by Bruce Carey.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits First Mate The first mate appears in "Of Runaways And Stowaways" and is a senior crew member on the ship Blake and Sun boarded for Menagerie. The first mate has caramel skin, light brown eyes, and short chocolate brown hair parted on the left. The ship uniform worn consists of three-quarter length blue sailor pants with gold buttons at the pockets, a blue and white striped T-shirt, orange neck scarf, brown knee high boots, and brown gloves. In addition to the uniform, the first mate also wears gold stud earrings. The character is voiced by Kendra Ziegler. Ziegler has stated that their headcanon for the first mate is the name Matte Skye,Kendra Ziegler's Tumblr and that the first mate is nonbinary.Kendra Ziegler's Tumblr Ziegler also consistently uses the pronoun 'they' when talking about the character. However, this has yet to be publicly confirmed by Rooster Teeth. Unnamed Crew Members Two crew members are seen in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" assisting the captain in the battle against the Sea Dragon. Crew Member 01 is voiced by Yunhao Xhang and Crew Member 02 is voiced by Chris Kokkinos.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters